Pervert Neighbour
by Paok Aho-Chan
Summary: Ditinggal oleh orang tuanya pergi. Sakura ditemani oleh tetangganya tinggal di rumahnya. Tetapi tetangganya telah berubah./"Mana mungkin aku mengintip dada rata sepertimu."/"Dia berubah menjadi mesum!"/Rated M/DLDR.


**Pervert Neighbour**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pervert Neighbour © Paok Aho-Chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), eyd berantakan, Bahasa non baku, Tema pasaran, Jelek, 17+, DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ditinggal oleh orang tuanya pergi. Sakura ditemani oleh tetangganya tinggal di rumahnya. Tetapi tetangganya telah berubah./ Mana mungkin aku mengintip dada rata sepertimu./ Dia berubah menjadi mesum!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memandang sinis pemuda yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Apa yang dilakukan tetangganya malam-malam di depan rumahnya dan membawa koper seperti itu? "Mau apa kau di rumahku, Tatsuya?" Nada sinis keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sakura, biarkan Tatsuya masuk. Kau tidak lupa apa yang ibu katakan kemarin kan?" Mebuki menegur anaknya yang menghadang jalan masuk di pintu. "Jadi ibu dan ayah benar-benar akan pergi?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang ibu, masih dengan menghadang pintu.

"Iya, selama itu Tatsuya akan tinggal bersama mu. Lagi pula orang tua Tatsuya masih di luar negeri." Terkutuklah pamannya yang membuat cabang perusahaan Haruno di Kyoto diambang kebangkrutan.

"Masuklah Tatsuya. Sakura akan menunjukkan kamarmu."

Tatsuya mengekori Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu menuju lantai kedua. "Pintu sebelah kiri adalah kamarmu," ditunjuknya pintu dengan cat berwarna coklat. "Dan di depannya adalah kamarku. Jangan sampai kau salah masuk kamar!" Sakura masih memandang Tatsuya dengan sinis. Hey, dia sudah besar. Untuk apa pemuda itu tinggal di rumahnya dengan alasan menjaga dirinya?

Pemuda itu tidak mengacuhkan Sakura yang masih menatap dirinya. Di seretnya kopernya ke dalam kamar yang akan di tempatinya selama dia tinggal di kediaman Haruno. Kamar dengan nuansa biru tua itu cukup membuatnya nyaman.

"Sakura! Tatsuya! Saatnya turun untuk makan malam!"

Tatsuya menuju ruang makan di kediaman Haruno. Hanya Mebuki dan Kizashi sudah duduk dengan tenang di ruang makan. "Tatsuya, tolong panggilkan Sakura di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia merajuk." Merespon Mebuki dengan anggukan, Tatsuya segera pergi ke kamar Sakura.

Ceklek

 _Kemana gadis itu?_ Dimasukinya kamar Sakura. Dan tidak ditemukannya Sakura di kamar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku Baka?!" Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, terlihatlah sosok Sakura dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi. "Kau mau mengintipku ya?!"

"Mana mungkin aku mengintip dada rata sepertimu. Cepatlah turun untuk makan malam." Tatsuya menyeringai tipis melihat Sakura yang hanya terdiam.

 _DA-DADA RATA! BERANINYA DIA!_ Sakura sudah akan membalas ucapan Tatsuya, tetapi pemuda itu sudah melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Dipandanginya punggung Tatsuya dengan tatapan kesal.

Sakura turun dari lantai atas dengan bersungut-sungut. Dihentak-hentakkannya kakinya ke lantai, tanda akan kekesalannya yang memuncak. Menarik kursi di sebelah Tatsuya-melihat kursi kosong hanya di sebelah Tatsuya-, Sakura duduk dengan menekuk wajahnya. Tatsuya mendengus geli melihat Sakura. Menundukan wajahnya lalu berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Aku bisa membantumu meremasnya agar menjadi besar." Wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam mendengar bisikan Tatsuya. Diinjaknya sekuat tenaga kaki Tatsuya.

"Sakura, ayah dan ibu akan berangkat besok pagi. Kita masih bisa sarapan bersama." Sakura hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Mereka pun mulai makan malam dengan tenang.

~Pervert Neighbour~

"Sakura, bersikap baiklah selama ayah dan ibu pergi. Tatsuya, tolong jaga Sakura. Jika dia ingin keluar rumah, temani dia." Nasihat Mebuki sambil melihat Sakura dan Tatsuya. "Ayo berangkat Mebuki. Kita bisa tertinggal pesawat." Mebuki memeluk anak semata wayangnya dan memasuki mobil bersama Kizashi. Sakura memandang kepergian mobil yang membawa orang tuanya hingga mobil yang membawa orang tuanya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat." Tatsuya mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah Haruno. Karena letak sekolah yang dekat dengan rumah, mereka tidak perlu menggunakan alat transportasi. Sakura menyusul Tatsuya yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya, berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tak menolak permintaan ibuku?" Dipandangnya Tatsuya dari samping. Pemuda di sampingnya ini semakin tinggi saja, padahal dulu saat mereka kecil Sakura lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis tinggal sendiri," Tatsuya menyeringai tipis. "Bukankah lebih mudah bagiku untuk membantumu?" Tatsuya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan masih berjalan dengan santai, menunggu respon yang dikeluarkan Sakura

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mendelik menatap pemuda dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Kau tau maksudku?" Sakura berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah terlihat dengan wajah memerah. Ditinggalnya Tatsuya yang sekarang tersenyum menatap punggung kecilnya.

Duduk di kursinya, Sakura menghela nafas. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang setelah berlari meninggalkan Tatsuya. _Orang itu benar-benar berubah menjadi mesum!_ Padahal Tatsuya dikenal dengan pribadi yang kalem tapi ternyata memendam sifat mesum.

"Pagi Jidat"

"Se-selamat pagi Sakura-chan"

Ino dan Hinata datang menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat lesu di tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Orang tua mu sudah berangkat?" Ino menyeret kursi di dekat tempat duduk Sakura dan mendudukinya. Hinata menatap khawatir pada sahabat pinky nya terlihat lesu. Menatap Ino dan Hinata dengan pasrah, kemudian Sakura menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi di rumahnya.

"Sakura bukankah menyenangkan? Seorang Himuro Tatsuya tinggal satu atap denganmu."

"Apanya yang menyenangkan Ino? Dia berubah menjadi mesum!" Sakura menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya, tidak bisa dia bayangkan hari-harinya dengan Tatsuya.

"Ternyata si poker face Tatsuya bisa mesum juga." Ino tertawa sambil menepu-nepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura hanya mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan Ino.

"Su-sudahlah Sakura-chan. Jangan bersedih, saat akhir pekan ka-kami akan menemanimu di rumah." Sakura menatap Hinata dengan berbinar. "Terima kasih Hinata" Dipegangnya kedua tangan Hinata. Ino hanya merotasikan matanya dengan bosan melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

~Pervert Neighbour~

"Jidat, pangeranmu sudah menunggu di luar." Ino menunjuk Tatsuya yang sedang berdiri di luar kelas, tidak diacuhkannya siswi-siswi yang menatapnya dengan kagum. Siapa yang tidak kagum dengan pemuda itu? Pembawaannya yang kalem dan tenang, membuat siapapun akan terjerat dalam pesonanya. Tak mengherankan jika lokernya selalu penuh dengan surat cinta.

Mengabaikan Ino yang tersenyum menggoda, Sakura berjalan keluar kelas. Diikuti Tatsuya di sampingnya. "Tak kusangka kau akan benar-benar menjalankan kata-kata ibuku."

Sampai di rumah Haruno, Sakura segera naik ke atas. Ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya mau tidak mau dia harus mandiri. Meskipun keluarga Haruno termasuk keluarga yang kaya, mereka tidak ingin memperkerjakan pelayan. Mebuki lah yang tidak ingin adanya pembantu di rumahnya. Baginya jika dia masih sanggup kenapa harus memperkerjakan pelayan? Keluarga Haruno pun memilih tinggal di rumah minimalis. Alih-alih tinggal di rumah besar mewah.

Menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya, merasa aneh. Kemana orang yang tinggal di rumahnya? Setidaknya dia bisa membantu tuan rumah menyiapkan makanan.

Melepas apron yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempati oleh Tatsuya.

Tok tok

Diketuknya pintu kamar itu. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, Sakura mencoba memutar kenop pintu. _Tidak dikunci._

"Tatsuya, apa kau di dalam? Waktunya makan malam." Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Tatsuya dan melihat pemuda itu yang tidur di ranjangnya. Sakura mendekati ranjang Tatsuya.

"Hey Tatsuya, bangun. Waktunya makan malam." Sakura menggoyangkan bahu pemuda itu, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Merasa bahwa Tatsuya tidak akan bangun, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya pergi dari kamar Tatsuya. "Ya sudah, tidur saja kau. Makanan akan ku taruh di- Kyaaaa."

GREB

BRUUK

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, bahkan Sakura masih mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya. Ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Tatsuya, dan pemuda itu sudah ada di atasnya sekarang.

"Jika ingin membangunkanku. Caranya tidak seperti itu, nona." Tatsuya berbisik di telinga Sakura dan mencium telinga gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keep/Delete?**

Apa iniiiii?

Aku jatuh cinta pada Tatsuya. Sasori, Akashi maaf aku telah menigakan kalian ;'v

Maaf, bukannya update aku malah hanya edit saja :'v, karena bagian terakhir 'janggal' makanya ku edit. Tiap aku semangat bikin chap lanjutannya, di depan laptop malah gak ada ide. Ampuni aku Tuhan

Kritik, saran, dan flame aku terima dengan senang hati '3'

Publish : 31/03/2017

Edited : 15/07/2017 Apa-apaan dengan tanggal itu?!


End file.
